


Mind, Body, and Heart

by Bokutosamurai



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/pseuds/Bokutosamurai
Summary: No story, no importance, just a threesome with Kairi, Namine and Xion because KH needs more yuri.One-shotRepost from Fanfiction.net





	

**Author's Note:**

> There really should be more Kingdom Hearts yuri smut, you'd think given how strong Soriku is with the fangirls Kairi, Xion and Namine would get some more love at least to balance things out. Kairi X Namine especially.  
> This here is just a one shot smut, out of longing, so there's no particular setup or story to be had here, just some lovely lesbian lust.  
> Happy Fapping!  
> Contents: Cunilingus, Tongue sucking, Analingus, Tribbing, Strap ons, Defloration, Squirting, Squirt swallowing.

Namine sat on the bed, it was plain white, no different form the rest of the room, the only other colors in it being from the three girls occupying it and the various crayon drawings on the walls.  
Namine patted the mattress beckoningly, "It's just the three of us of here, we have the room and all the time to ourselves."  
Xion smiled with confidence and was the first to join her on the sheets, leaving Kairi to watch as she got close to Namine, keeping each other's body against them.  
Kairi took a baby step forward, hesitating, "Will it...really be ok?"  
"I see nothing wrong with it." Xion answered, pulling down her zipper. Her black coat was thrown over the side of the bed, she wore nothing underneath but a black sports bra and..."A thong?" Namine questioned. "That's unexpected."  
"Says the one not wearing a bra." Xion grabbed Namine's breasts from behind, who "eep"ed cutely, "I can never stop starring at your cute nipples through this thin dress. Xion massaged the Blonde's budding bosom up and down for a few movements, then away and towards each other. Namine's face turned red as she hummed.  
Kairi grew hot as she saw them, and exhaled out the last of her reservations, undoing her clothes as she crawled on the mattress towards them, between her Nobody's supple thighs. Namine didn't resist as her legs were pushed apart and felt another pair of firm hands travel up her legs, under her dress.  
Xion began to work her mounds into alternating circles, Namine's stiff nipples prodding her palms through the fabric, loving all the sweet noise she made as she did her top and Kairi focused on her bottom. "Is she wet?"  
"Dripping." Kairi replied, feeling the damp spot on her soft blue panties, which she then pulled down. The blushing blonde lifted her legs to assit, and her underwear now hung on one ankle. Kairi traced her lady lips, where not a single hair had sprouted, or anywhere on her soft skin from the neck down.  
Xion reached a hand down Namine's dress, taking her nipple between two figners as the other join Kairi's at her virgin flower, playing with her red button as Kairi's digits probed her depths.  
Namine moaned, two fingers squeezed her bundle of nerves as two others stroked her inside, her legs squirming as her lightening bolts of pleasure shot up her heated body, fluids leaking down the crack of her buttocks to the sheets below.

  
Kairi withdrew her hand and inched closer, her tongue lapped at her labia experimentally. Than again, and again. Kairi ran her tongue up and down, up and down her quim, Xion's never once taking her finger's away from her clitty as she switched her other hand to her next nipple.  
Motivated by the sweet, tangy taste of her juices and carnal flesh, Kairi dove her tongue inside, Namine lurched up, "K-Kairi!" she curled her toes and her noises grew louder.  
Xion with drew a hand from her dress and turned her face towards her, taking her mouth into hers. Namine moan into the replica's mouth, her body quivered, her face red, and within her something began to build up. She bucked her hips and Kairi used to work tongue back and forth like penis, one finger inserted to feel her walls clenching and relaxing rapidly.  
The Nobody's muffled monas grew louder as Xion and her tongue's chased each other in cricles, and Kairi increased her efforts, wanting to bring her to that explosion she was inching closer and closer too. A struggling Namine broke the kiss, using what little breath she had left to cry out as her dam burst.  
Kairi withdrew her face, trying to catch as many of her squirts on her tongue and in her mouth as she could. Namine's orgasm subsided and Kairi stood up on her knees, feeling the moist spot in her panties as she scooped off her other self's nectar on fingers, licking it up methodically. Xion released the panting Namine and crawled over to the redhead grabbing her wrist gently, "Don't keep it all to yourself."  
Namine reclined as she watched them licking up her fluids, then Kairi pulled Xion into a kiss, she could tell that they were passing her juices to each other.  
She touched herself idly as she watched them.

  
Though they both had now swallowed the fluids they shared, Kairi and Xion found themselves enjoying the kiss to much to break away. Kairi took this opportunity to reach around to her back, unhooking Xion's bra, who followed her lead and did the same. Black and red undergarments were flung over the side of the bed and the two pressed their chest together, nipples stimulating nipples as they never stopped their make out session.  
Namine soon got up and joined them, and the trio took turns, two would pair up and take turns sucking on each other's tongues and the odd one out would roam their hands over the other's bodies.  
It wasn't long until Namine was worked out of her dress and into her birthday suit, Xion's and Kairi's panties soon joining it on the floor. Xion's folds decorated with a thin rectangular patch of black curls, and Kairi a bush of red.  
"I wanna taste you two as well." Namine expressed softly, "Well, I wanna have the full meal that Kairi gave me a taste of," Xion replied "So how bout you go down on her and I'll get you from behind?"  
Kairi smiled, But I wanna se how Xion tastes, so here's what we'll do..."  
Kairi offered a compromise so they wouldn't have to take turns eating each other out. They laid on their sides in a triangle, Kairi's head between Xion's legs, and Xion's mouth on Namine's vagina, who dived her tongue into Kairi's red carpet.

  
Kairi truly enjoyed the taste of pussy, addicted even, and would relish the opportunity to return to it once she returned to Sora. Namine however knew that she would never go to men after this, and Xion was just enjoying all the pleasure her body would respond to.  
Kairi felt a bit frisky as she licked and was licked, and feeling playful and mischievous, probed a finger into Xion's rosebud, who hummed in delight in response, doing the same to Namine, who turned red yet again, never having once thought that the anus could be used in the act of love making. Timidly she rubbed the tight ring of muscle between Kairi's cheeks as she licked her, seeing it as a valid option, slid it inside.  
The two licked and fingered each other for several minutes, stopping only when they reached climax together, squirting into each other's mouths.  
Kairi rolled on to her back, coming down from her orgasmic high. She felt the shifting of weight to her side and looked to see Xion crawling on top of Namine, sitting on her face, Namine took the hint and started tasting her tuna.  
Feeling a bit left out, she stroked the lips of her honey pot as she watched them, looking for a way to add herself to the occasion. Inspiration struck when she saw Namine's cute little ass hole.  
She rolled over and gave it a curious lick, Namine blushed between Xion's legs when she felt it. Kairi decided the taste wasn't bad and continued, Namine felt the act was dirty, touching it was one thing but tasting it? That's where she...she didn't want to think of the implications, and just silently assured herself about how hygienic she was there.  
Xion began to grind herself into Namine's lips, tweaking her nipples as she drip on the blonde, "hum...aww~ ahh! Nami-NAAAAY!" she cried cumming all over her pretty face.  
Three laid aside each other, pressing their sweating bodies against each other to feel as much flesh as possible, Namine sandwiched in the middle.  
Xion wa the first sit up, "Ready for more? There's still some things we haven't done yet."  
"Like what?"  
"I have some toys, I'll go get them." With that Xion got up and left, leaving the princess of heart alone with her other half.  
Namine broke the silence, "There's one other thing." she twiddled her fingers nervously, "We can...make them touch."  
"You mean rub our cunnies together?"  
Namine nodded, "Put one leg over mine."  
Kairi did as instructed, Namine mirroring. They grasped each others developing hips and brought their snatches together and started to grind.  
Kairi pulled Namine in for a French kiss as they scissored, moaning into each other's mouth. Each half felt the other grow wetter against them.  
their hips began to work on auto pilot, their movements making the bed creak below them, Namine cupped and breasts, and Kairi returned the favor. they broke the kiss but their tongues stayed in contact, saliva spilling down their chins as they both reached their plateau. "Oh~ Ah~ ha~ Kairi~" Namine's moans turned into a repeat of her Somebody's name as Kairi trib her faster, their mixed fluids collected into a stain beneath them.  
Inevitably, the peak was reached, and they both shouted each other's name as they came on each other. They fell to their side together, fingers intertwined as lustfully tongue kissing turned into frequent loving pecks.

  
A throat clearing caught thier attention, there stood Xion with a smirk as a strap on hung from her fingers at her side and a double ended dildo rested on her shoulder in the other hand, "Getting along lovebirds?" She asked rhetorically as she tossed one of the pink plastic penes to the redhead. Namine's mouth hung open as Kairi held it up for inspection, "Are you really going to put that inside me?" she asked in disbelief.  
Kairi smiled in amusement, "Looks like it, a foot long I say."  
Xion equip her artificial phallus and got behind Kairi who mounted Namine after doing the same, Namine blushed beneath as this was the position a couple used for the express purpose of making new life, "Please be gentle."  
In response Kairi moved in to lick her ear before whispering "No promises." teasingly, Namine quivering at the feeling of her warm breath on her neck which was soon sucked on as Kairi pushed inside. Namine writhed and cried out as her barrier was broken through, and as Kairi stayed at rest to let her recover, Xion went in.  
The phallus entering her was twice the size of Sora in both length and girth, Kairi could take it but the larger size forced her walls to stretch to accommodate the object, a new sensation for her. Xion looked to the blonde, "Ready?"  
Namine hesitated, but nodded. Xion moved first, taking her toy almost all the way out then shoved it back in to the hilt, moving inside herself as she did so, a sheen of liquid coated it's surfaces she worked it. Kairi timed her movements accordingly, burying her shaft into the formerly virgin's depths as far as she could go, but making sure she was in position so Xion could do her work on her.  
As the minutes passed they found a rhythm, all three them moaning as speed picked up and power was added. Eventually they switched toys, Kairi working the double dong into herself and Namine so Xion could give the redheads round rump a pounding. Namine had wrapped her leg's aorudn her other self's waist, raising her hips to meet her movements half way, a foot of dildo inside both them and another up Kairi's ass.

  
A cacophony of monas, cries of pleasure, bed springs and flesh against flesh filled the stark room, love stains could be found all over the bed, and the scent of the fluids that made them mixed with smell of sex and sweat that enveloped the trio. Their passion grew whit he pressure building inside each of their bodies, and the noises crescendo into one loud cry as they all came one last.  
They laid together as they did before, legs intertwining with legs and hands roaming to softly stroke sides, thighs, cheeks and locks of blonde, black and red hair. They didn't even notice when they fell asleep in their shared embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to go for a more gentle and romantic tone then I usually do with my typical smut, it felt appropriate. I briefly considered adding some toe-fucking to the mix but I figured for this it was good enough just to cover the bases of tribbing, licking, and strap-ons.  
> Especially since this was a non-futa so it was right not get too fetishy with it, though I made an exception for anal.  
> If you like this story, please favorite, review and check out my other stuff.  
> This has been Bokutou, Safety and Peace out!


End file.
